


the watchers

by starcall (frostbloom)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbloom/pseuds/starcall
Summary: Blaber and Zeyzal observe the festivities from afar.





	the watchers

Blaber finds Zeyzal standing alone at the edge of the party, bottle in hand.

“Hey—”

“It’s water,” says Tristan without even turning around.

Bobby takes a sip from his own cup. “Huh. I thought my support was a party animal.”

Tristan is silent for a moment, then gestures back towards the commotion. Bobby squints. Two familiar figures sit entwined. One of them wears glasses; the other has curly hair that shines like brass in the lamplight.

“Think they’ll admit it this time?” asks Tristan lazily.

Bobby finishes the rest of his drink with a snort of exasperation but doesn’t answer.

**Author's Note:**

> (yes I know Licorice has a girlfriend lol)
> 
> I'm super happy I got to participate in this project!! here's to more lol rpf in the days to come :D


End file.
